Síndrome de Estocolmo
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Todos piensan que Zack secuestro a Rachel. / No es así, pero Ray está desarrollando sentimientos hacia su "captor" / ¿Zack sentirá algo por su "rehén"? [18/18] [TERMINADO]
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando intentas hacer una historia larga y te sale algo corto... (Creo que ni llegare a dos mil palabras con lo que estoy escribiendo)**

 **Van a ser nueve capítulos o por ahí, de muy pocas palabras.**

 **Por cierto, tengo un crossover del juego Ib y Angels of death por si alguien le interesa (Esta en mi perfil "Cuatro rosas") (También será corto)**

 **Fue posible hacer eso gracias a los fanarts XD**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **¡A leer!**

* * *

La risa de Zack se escuchó por el pequeño lugar, las noticias lo tenían de tan buen humor.

—Estos estúpidos —espetó en relación a lo que decían los reporteros en relación a Rachel y a él.

—¿Qué pasa? —acercándose a su asesino, quien estaba sentado en el sofá —Estas de buen humor.

—Lo estoy, tu también deberías estarlo —ella no comprendió— Estos idiotas, piensan que te secuestre —dijo señalando a la pantalla— Bueno en parte tienen razón, te tome como rehén para escapar de esa porquería de policía.

Volvió a reír.

—Ellos hijo de puta no iban tocarte ni un pelo, al creer que eras la víctima —dio con una sonrisa, volviéndose siniestra— Si lo hubieran hecho, no hubieran vivido para contarlo.

Hizo una pausa y se levantó del sofá para luego extender los brazos sobre su cabeza para cruzarlos detrás de la misma,

—¡Voy a desayunar! ¿Quieres algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. En el ínterin, la voz de un especialista comenzó a hablar sobre el caso psicológico del asesino como el de la víctima, mucho más lo que esta última podría "experimentar" estando cerca de su secuestrador que le agarró "manía". Luego de unas cuantas palabras, propusieron la posibilidad del "Síndrome de Estocolmo"

 _"Es un trastorno psicológico temporal que aparece en la persona que ha sido secuestrada y que consiste en mostrarse comprensivo y benevolente con la conducta de los secuestradores e identificarse progresivamente con sus ideas, ya sea durante el secuestro o tras ser liberada"_

 _"La característica fundamental del Síndrome de Estocolmo es el amor que la víctima desarrolla hacia su opresor, secuestrador, agresor"_

—Zack no me está secuestrando —dijo en respuesta a lo que decía la televisión, apagándola— Pero si... —viéndolo, en eso se llevó su mano a su corazón, sus latidos se escuchaban un poco más fuerte al mirarlo.

El aludido estaba echándole gaseosa a un tazón lleno de cereales.

—Tal vez lo esté desarrollando —finalizó.


	2. Chapter 2

Zack se llevó una cucharada a su boca que casi escupe al oír esas odiosas palabras.

"Mátame"

—Sí que sabes matar al buen humor —dijo— ¡Agh! Hace poco logramos escapar, tenemos algo parecido una vivienda —viendo el techo como se desmoronaba en pedazos. Sin olvidar el hecho de que lo dueños algún día regresarían— Y ya te explique lo que tienes que hacer para que te mate ¡Maldición! No me hagas repetirlo.

—Creo que estoy desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo.

—¿De qué mierda hablas?

Ella no respondió.

—¿Eso es malo?

—Tal vez —repuso sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Umm... —emitió, realizando una mueca en señal de preocupación— ¿Hay alguna cura?

—La cura es que me mates.

Zack quedó sin expresión para después fruncir el ceño.

—¡Entonces, no es malo! —Exclamó— ¡Deja de joder! y haz algo útil como por ejemplo perfeccionar tu apestosa sonrisa.

Por un segundo se había preocupado ¡Agh! pero solo eran idioteces.

—¿Zack?

—Si vuelves a decir que quieres que te mate yo...

—¿Me mataras? —sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Zack solo se ponía más irritado.

—¡No te matare!

—Pero lo juraste.

—Lo sé.

—Tienes que cumplirlo.

—Ya se.

No puedes...

—¡Te dije que lo sé! Y te voy a matar, pero no en este jodido momento. Si quiero matarte después de veinte años, lo voy a hacer.

—Zack.

—¿¡Que!? —hastiado.

—Si tú no me matas...

—¿Qué? ¿Te vas a suicidar? —Preguntó con burla— No, no puedes —contestó por ella—¡Soy el único que puede matarte!

Y la miró, sus ojos conectándose.

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar. Su mirada era anhelante, sus ojos azules rogaban por algo en silencio— ¡Ya dilo, Ray!

—Si tú no me matas... pronto yo...yo...

—¡Habla de una vez!

—Al final no querré morir.


	3. Chapter 3

—¿Estas bromeando? —Preguntó escépticamente— Haz estado rogando por eso desde casi que nos conocimos y si no te mato ahora, ya no querrás morir, después. Pero, ¿Que mierda te pasa?

—¿Estarás bien sin mí?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? ¿Te estas preocupando por mí?

 _"Eres egoísta, Ray" "Solo te preocupas por ti misma"_ Las palabras de Gray se repiten en su inconsciente.

—No.

Era por ella. Le importaba lo que pensara Zack, le importaba saber si era necesitada, deseada. Quería saber...

—¿Uh? ¡No hables sin sentido! ¡Explícate! —Ella no dijo ni una palabra más— ¿Por qué no estaría bien sin ti? —Se decidió a contestarle— Lo estuve antes de conocerte ¡No te necesito!

A Ray le lastimaron aquellas palabras, su mirada se cristalizo, su corazón se estrujo. El asesino pudo notar aquella mirada, aquella expresión, antes de que baje su cabeza y la oculte con sus flequillos.

—¿Que te sucede en la cara?

—Yo si te necesito —repuso de forma tranquila, dándose la vuelta robóticamente, marchándose de allí.

Él la vio partir, como escuchar el ruido de la puerta cerrarse _¿Qué demonios?_ Pero se recompuso casi de inmediato, después de dar varias vueltas sin entender una porquería lo que estaba pasando.

—Pufff —articuló— Claro que me necesitas. Soy el único que puede matarte.

Pero decir eso, no hizo que no se sintiera culpable. Aun recordaba que -hace unos momentos- la inexpresiva Ray había hecho una expresión triste por su culpa. ¡Agh! ¡Mierda!

Y a pasos rápidos se dirigió donde se había encerrado Ray.


	4. Chapter 4

Empezó dando fuertes golpes contra la puerta.

—¡Hey Ray! —Llamó detrás de la puerta de su cuarto— Rascó su cabeza, nervioso ¡Diablos! ¿Cómo comenzaba? —Yo... ¿Lo siento?

Esto no se le daba bien. ¡Maldita sea! Ella era un dolor en el trasero por hacerle hacer una cosa así. Sí, no se lo pidió, pero sentía que debía hacerlo y lo hacía porque únicamente se trataba de ella.

—Estaba equivocado si te necesito, umm... —no sabía que más decir— Para seguir huyendo y... para que me enseñes a leer y escribir... umm...

Sus mejillas se sentían calientes por lo que decía, se sentía como un pendejo y un idiota por hablarle a una puerta ¡Ni siquiera sabía si Ray estaba despierta detrás de sí!

—Hey ¿Estas escuchando? —Ninguna respuesta— ¡Di algo mierda! No voy a seguir hablando si tú no me estás oyendo.

"..."

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos ¡Agh! Se puso en posición para destruirla ¡Al diablo, la privacidad!

—Estoy escuchando —se escuchó. La joven estaba detrás de la puerta, apoyando la espalda contra la misma.

—Okay —tragó saliva, deteniéndose de destrozarla— Tu...—dijo— Me haces... no ser un desastre, más de lo que soy —diciendo lo último, velozmente, hizo una pausa en que se sintió terriblemente incomodo— ¡Eso es todo! ¡Agh! ¡Voy a vomitar! —pero antes de que se vaya. La voz de Ray se lo impide.

—¿Zack?

—¿Qué? —gruñó.

—¿Podrías repetírmelo?

—¿No lo escuchaste? —preguntó indignado.

—Sí, lo escuche —declaró— Pero quiero volver a oírlo.

—¡No lo volveré a repetir! —objetó avergonzado, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, ocultas por sus vendas blancas— ¡Si lo escuchaste una vez! ¡Bien!

Entretanto daba pasos largos alejándose de allí. Cuando los pasos dejaron de oírse, Ray emitió una sonrisa. Fue pequeña, pero muy hermosa.

Mientras los latidos de su corazón aumentaban. Se llevó su mano a su pecho; si, esto debía ser amor.


	5. Chapter 5

—¡Maldición! ¡Esta Ray! —expresó, su corazón latía desquiciadamente, sus manos revolvían el cabello con ansiedad. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Lo que le hacía decir!

Tratando de pensar en otra cosa que las palabras que dejo salir recién. ¡Agh! ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? ¿No querría morir? ¿Por qué carajo no va a querer? Estuvo jodiendo, haciendo un puto juramento ¿¡para luego anularlo!? No es que realmente le importara, muy en el fondo, o no tanto, no quería que Ray muriera. No aun, no ahora, no todavía.

Pero no entendía. Y no comprender ni mierda ¡Le molestaba!

Se sentó en el sillón y con el control remoto, prendió el televisor, esperando ver algo entretenido mientras cambiaba los canales, así se olvidaba de toda esta porquería. Dándose cuenta, en el proceso que las noticias seguían hablando de ellos dos, pero antes de que pudiera cambiar, una palabra le capto toda la atención.

"Síndrome de Estocolmo"

La misma palabra que uso Ray hace un rato.

"La característica fundamental del Síndrome de Estocolmo es el amor que la víctima desarrolla hacia su opresor, secuestrador, agresor"

—¿Qué? —sus ojos mostraban asombro.

"Creo que estoy desarrollando el síndrome de Estocolmo" recordó las palabras de Ray "Al final no querré morir"

—¿Ray, está enamorada de mí? —Su voz salió atónita— ¿Qué carajo?

—Ahora que lo sabes ¿Me mataras?

La voz de Rachel se escuchó detrás de él. Zack respingo del asombro, se dio vuelta lentamente y vio a Ray, lo estaba viendo con su usual falta de expresión, pero notó como sus mejillas pálidas estaban sonrojadas como las de él, que al estar detrás de las vendas no se notaban.


	6. Chapter 6

—¿Es cierto? ¿Tú, estas enamorada de mí?

Ella no respondió. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, pero no expresaba nada más que eso.

—¡Vamos, contesta!

—¿Me mataras si lo hago?

Zack gruñó.

—¡Lo haré! —repuso sin querer perder el tiempo.

Ella quedó segundos sin decir palabra alguna, el joven comenzó a impacientarse, pero antes de que pudiera refutar. Ray habló: _"Te amo"_

El rostro cubierto de vendas, se sintió como si estuviera quemándose. Zack, ardía por la vergüenza.

—¿No me estas mintiendo? —Ella negó con la cabeza— ¡Odio las mentiras! —objetó rápidamente.

—No te estoy mintiendo.

Las mejillas de Zack se ruborizaron con más fuerza si eso era posible.

—¿Ahora si me mataras?

Ray parecía emocionada o eso lo que creía ver el asesino y eso le molesto. El sonrojándose como un imbécil y ella feliz esperando la muerte.

—¿¡Me dices que me amas y quieres morir!? ¡No me jodas!

—Dijiste que si te respondía, lo harías... ¿Me mataras?

—¡Si lo dije! Pero, no te dije cuándo y... —Hizo una pausa sin saber cómo excusarse— ¡Deja de romper el ambiente! ¡Mierda! —exclamó de sopetón. Yéndose de ahí.

 _¡Carajo!_

Se iba a avergonzar a otro lado, motivo por el cual, se dirigió hacia la cocina mientras sus pensamientos lo invadían.

 _¿Ray lo amaba?_

"Te amo"

Su voz era inexpresiva, pero eso no evito que se sintiera feliz por oír esas palabras. Ahora mismo, sonreía por ese hecho.

"Te amo"

"¡Mierda!" "Se sentía como un pervertido con tal solo recordarlas" ¡Era un niña! "¡Y él era un adulto decente!

Abrió la heladera y sacó una lata de gaseosa.

—¿Me mataras?

Zack apretó la gaseosa, piel de gallina recorrió su cuerpo, el liquido recorriendo el suelo.

—¡Ya para de aparecerte así! —exclamó, mirándola de frente— Y deja de preguntarlo. ¿Es que quieres morir sin saber si eres correspondida?

—¿Soy correspondida?

Su voz sonaba genuinamente sorprendida. Esa posibilidad no la había pensado.

—¿Que mierda preguntas? —cuestionó sintiendo que volvía a sonrojarse.

—¿Me amas?

—¡Agh! ¿Acaso importa? —Sin mirarla profundamente avergonzado— ¡Quieres morir de todas maneras! —claramente ofendido.

—Puedes matarme después de veinte años.

—¿Uh?

—O treinta...

—¿Ray?

—Si soy correspondida, no me tienes que matar ahora.

—¿Y si no lo eres?

—Por favor, mátame.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack se molestó. Otra vez, las mismas palabras.

—¿Me mataras?

—Ya deja de joder con eso —farfulló con furia.

—Entonces, ¿Soy correspondida? —sus ojos se dilataron por la impresión.

—Cierra la boca por un maldito segundo —su mente se hacía un nudo, intentando pensar en que decir—¡Diablos! —masculló furioso sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían. Solo de pensar en ella, la chica que dijo que lo amaba.

Mucho más al ver esa mirada anhelante que realizaba Ray. ¿Era por él?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

—Entonces, ¿Me vas a matar?

Enseguida preguntó, su mirada seguía siendo brillosa. Como si la sola idea, de cortarle el cuello con la guadaña, sea grandiosa para la chica.

Así que ser amada o ser asesinada, ¿Era igual? ¡¿Qué carajo?!

—¡Agh! ¡Mierda, no puedo amarte! —Llegó a la conclusión sin importar cuan ruidoso latiera su corazón. Ray lo entendió.

Eso hizo saber, cuando sin decir ni una palabra, se dio vuelta yéndose. Zack la siguió confundido e irritado cuando vio como la joven estaba cargando su pesada guadaña con sus delgados brazos.

¡Esta Ray!

—¡Ya déjala!—Gritó molesto, quitándole de su poder—No puedo amarte porque soy un adulto —Ray lo miró sin expresión—¿Sabes que soy un adulto? ¿Cierto? —comenzó imponiendo su decencia.

—Sí.

—¿Y tú una niña?

—Pre-adolescente —objetó tranquilamente.

—¡No me vengas con eso! —espetó— El punto es que eres menor de edad.

—¿Obedeces a las reglas?

—¿Eh? —sorprendiéndose por la pregunta.

—Haz asesinado, haz destruido...

—¡Cierra la boca! —refutó— Se lo que hago, pero soy un adulto... decente ¡Diablos! ¡Yo no les hago eso a las niñas!

—Entonces, cuando crezca... ¿Puedes corresponderme?

Zack la miró con atención.

—En cinco años...—inició.

Sus manos juntas y sus dedos entrelazados como si estuviera rezando.

— Por favor... ámame.


	8. Chapter 8

El joven se quedó estático.

—¿Podrías amarme? —preguntó al no recibir ni un monosílabo del asesino. Estaba inmóvil.

—¡Que se yo! —Espetó saliendo de la sorpresa, avergonzado al extremo—¿Crees que sabré que mierda sucederá en cinco años?

Aunque, ahora mismo no era inmune a los encantos de la chica ¡¿Espera, que encantos!? ¡Era una niña!

—Seré una adulta como dispone la sociedad cuando llegue a la mayoría edad.

—¡Me importa una mierda! —exclamó— Eres una mocosa —refutó—Y ya deja de hablar del maldito futuro. Yo vivo el ahora.

—Entonces, ahora ¿Puedes amarme?

¡Joder! ¡Esta Ray, lo estaba cagando! y Zack se puso más intranquilo. ¿Cómo carajo le respondía? y solo de mirarla tan expectante, lo ponía cada vez más nervioso. Un fuerte rubor cubría su rostro, que por suerte, mantenía oculto bajo sus vendas.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! ¡Voy a vomitar si sigues hablando de amor!

—Zack...

—¿Qué demonios quieres?

—¿Me quieres?

El aludido miró su cara. Hacia una rara expresión ¡Diablos!

—Al menos un poco... ¿Lo haces?

¡Agh!

—Yo nunca perdí de vista algo que yo quiero, ¿Correcto?

Ella asintió. Eso era por parte de Zack, una forma extraña de decirle que la quería y por eso, sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba.

—Zack...

Otra vez, esa odiosa pausa.

—¡Escúpelo! —objetó impaciente, sin poder mirarla, solo de posar sus ojos en ella, hacia su corazón latir mas rápidamente ¡Maldita sea!

Ray fue directo al punto.

—En cinco años serás completamente mío —sus ojos azules, emitían un brillo de determinación. Eso pudo vislumbrar cuando Zack giró su cuello hacia ella como si estuviera poseído, al oír aquellas palabras.

No era una pregunta; era una afirmación, era una proposición. Motivo por el cual, Zack tuvo que estirar las vendas de su cuello; al sentir mayor grado de incomodez.

Ray no iba con rodeos. Lo decía en serio.

 _Glup._

* * *

 _¡Muchas gracias por lo reviews! No espere recibir tantos en tan pequeña historia..._ Alex Darklight, 3, Vivkin, sonrais777 , Kirana Retsu, kanakochan, Marina Britsy732, Melanie Stryde y a todos los guest ¡Les agradezco por tomarse su tiempo para comentar!

 _Por cierto si hago skip time se acaba la historia... jajaja (Aunque falta poco para el final) Solo unos intentos de seducción por parte de Ray y_ _Zack sera de ella (o algo así :v)_

 _Son cortos y tardo un montón ¡Lo siento! (_ No era mi intención tardar tanto, culpen a la facultad ¡Que ahora mismo me esta chupando el alma!) _pero seguirán siendo cortos sino se acaba la magia (?)_

 _¡Nos leemos en diciembre con la conti de esta mini-historia! (No puedo publicarla en estos momentos porque voy a terminar subiendo algo que se asimile al vomito de Zack (?) pero voy a escribir ideas de todo lo que se me ocurra, mas no voy a publicar._

 _¡Bye bye!_

 _¡Y deseenme suerte, exito y denme las preguntas de las pruebas! jajaja_


	9. Chapter 9

—No digas estupideces— espetó desviando la mirada. Un leve temblor emitió su cuerpo ¡Carajo! No sabía cómo actuar en este tipo de situación.

—No lo son.

Lo sabe. Pero... debían serlo, debían serlo, debían serlo.

Su cara detrás de la vendas definitivamente estaba roja. Masculló unas palabras incomprensibles, sintiendo el impulso de tirarse gaseosa en el rostro ¡Tenia que enfriarse!

—Me voy a bañar —anunció dando zancadas rápidas.

—Zack...

—¿Qué? —gruñó. ¡Quería alejarse de ella!

—¿Te lavo la espalda?

—¡No! —Exclamó mucho más rojo -si es que se podía- ¿Que mierda? ¡Se le termino por zafar un tornillo!

Y a pasos rápidos termino por meterse en el baño. Cuando lo hizo comenzó a desvestirse, en proceso de quitarse de las vendas, pudo notar como se encontraba su cara sin ella, estaba roja.

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

Solo con una palabra lo ponía de ese modo. ¡¿Qué demonios?!

"Serás mío"

Su mente recordó y su rostro parecía que estaba bañado en sangre ¡Era una niña! ¡Una niña! ¡Maldita sea! Al verse reflejado en el espejo de ese modo, con ese color, lo rompió por impulso.

Porque quería ser de ella. ¡Agh!

Negó con la cabeza borrando aquellas ideas. Sus ojos heterocromáticos observaron la grieta que se formó en su centro, sus manos se colocaron al costado del lavabo, cabeza baja. La mano derecha palpitaba levemente, estando roja y un poco sangrante.

¡Maldición! ¡Era muy impulsivo!

Presintiendo que esa cualidad, le iba a provocar que -quizás- cometa alguna locura hacia Ray.


	10. Chapter 10

En eso, notó de reojo como la puerta se encontraba levemente abierta y un ojo azul se vislumbraba en la abertura. Su corazón comenzó a martillear contra su pecho. La abrió de golpe.

Detrás del baño estaba la muchacha.

—¿Que mierda estás haciendo detrás de la puerta? ¡Maldición!

No quería creer que estaba espiándolo. Pero, demonios eso -al parecer- estaba haciendo.

—Me voy a bañar —pronunció calmadamente.

—¡Yo me iba a bañar!—objetó—¿Que mierda...

—Contigo.

Las mejillas de Zack ardieron. Ray lo notó.

—Te pusiste rojo.

—¡Cierra la boca! —espetó.

—¿Puedo bañarme contigo? —Dijo—¡No te lavare la espalda!

—¡No! —Volvió a exclamar— ¡Báñate tu sola! —gritó antes de salir por la puerta, empujando levemente a la muchacha para armarse camino.

Ray se quedó un momento sola antes de pronunciar: _"Esta bien"_ y cerrar la puerta del baño.

 **...**

Al poco tiempo, Ray había terminado de bañarse, saliendo del baño con solo una delgada y blanca toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Zack casi escupe el cereal al verla así ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué nunca podía terminar su puto cereal?

Tosió, carraspeó varias veces tratando de evitar atragantarse con un cereal. Posando su vista abajo, más precisos, hacia su mano lastimada.

¡Agh!

Iba hacer de noche con todas las cosas que estaban sucediendo un día (a pesar de que había decidido desayunar muy tarde) ¿Y tenía que aguantar cinco años?

"Serás mío"

El individuo sintió calor como si hace momentos hubiera estado tomado una caliente sopa.

—Zack...

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

(¡No la mires!)


	11. Chapter 11

Sus ojos se clavaron en su mano. Esa mano que no pudo vendar nuevamente como su cara, al encontrarse las vendas en el baño.

—Zack.

—¿Qué quieres?—gruñó sin mirarla. Aunque mirar su mano era aburrido, no iba a hacer tan indecente para mírala en esa condiciones. Sus ojos estaban concentrados en el suelo.

—Mírame —pidió ella, acercándose más y más hacia él. Sentía sus pasos hasta que vio sus pies descalzos, sus piernas desnudas y él se levantó de la silla antes de que se cayera al suelo con ella.

—Vístete —exigió y Ray solo estaba centímetros de rozarlo.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó—¿Te pongo incomodo? —se estaba pegando como chicle a él.

Él tragó saliva. Sintió como su cuerpo recibía una descarga eléctrica, sus vellos se erizaban de los nervios ¿¡Nervios!? ¡Carajo, no!

No eran nervios.

Era preocupación por verla tan desabrigada. No es que estaba sintiendo algo por verla con solo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo.

No, ¡Demonios, era una tabla!

No importa si hacía calor. Se podía enfermar y diablos el no iría a comprar sus putos medicamentos.

Si, si era eso.

—¡Te vas a enfermar!

Obvió solo la cubría una toalla su delgado y precoz cuerpo.

—Ahora quítate... ¡Me estas molestando! —empujándola levemente, no tan fuerte para que cayera pero si para que se apartara.

En eso un pequeño grito es emitido por la muchacha y él se asusta de haberle hecho daño, cuando se da vuelta y la ve. De inmediato cierra los ojos.

La toalla había caído al suelo.


	12. Chapter 12

Zack, no abrió los ojos.

No iba a abrirlos. No si había alguna posibilidad de atacar a Ray y había mucha, si la desnuda chica prácticamente se le ofrecía.

Como si fuera solo un pedazo de carne.

-¡Maldicion! Ponte la toalla, Ray -grito escandalizado con la palma de su mano cubriendo sus ojos.

-Tu me la quitaste-dijo tranquilamente la chica, mientras levantaba ese elemento del suelo.

-¡No te la quite! -exclamó a la defensiva.

Entretanto se alejaba lo mas lejos de ella, a ciegas, motivo por el cual se chocaba todo a su paso, quebrando y rompiendo todas clases de objetos.

Hasta que llegó a la puerta del baño y entro, quien por las dudas atrancó la puerta. Para luego sacarse toda su ropa.

¡Diablos!

Necesitaba una ducha fría y en medio de que la lluvia caía por todo su cuerpo. Algo vino a su mente que lo alarmó ¡Maldita sea!

-Tomando una ducha ahora...-musitó, pensando en la situación.

Carajo, carajo, carajo.

-¿Pensara que estoy dispuesto a hacerlo?

Mierda, mierda, mierda

-¡¿Hacer que?! -Masculló furioso de estar pensando algo tan impuro ¡Joder!

Negó con la cabeza sintiendo que se estaba tomando un ducha caliente en vez de una helada.

A pesar de que negaba que algo extraño vaya a suceder con la niña. Su corazón no paro frenéticamente de latir en todo su baño.


	13. Chapter 13

-¿Tienes hambre? -escuchó Zack proveniente de Ray.

Claro que tenia hambre ¡Nunca habia terminado de comer su puto cereal!

Justo él había salido del baño poniéndose las mismas prendas que se había sacado. Porque ni loco saldría con una toalla, cuando Ray estaba alzada con él.

Este acercándose a la cocina, contestó afirmativamente y al verla vestida, suspiró aliviado.

-¿Que quieres comer?

Antes de que pudiera contestar. Ella se agregó :¿Quieres comerme a mi?

¡Diablos, no!

-Deja de soñar, niña-remarcando la ultima palabra-¿Qué hiciste de comer?

Acercándose hacia las ollas que de abajo le alimentaba un fuego, si no lo veía todo estaba bien. Eran fideos y en la otra salsa de tomate.

Eso esperaba, seria muy perturbador si eran gusanos y sangre.

-¿No quieres probarme?

Otra vez, Ray invadia su espacio personal, pero al menos llevaba ropa.

-¡Deja de joder!-exclamó irritado y en una maniobra que no previno con su codo, chocó la olla de la salsa, cayendo el liquido caliente sobre el brazo de Ray.

¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición!

De inmediato tomó su brazo y lo llevo al fregadero donde abrió la canilla y dejo que el agua fría, enfrie su brazo obviamente quemado.

-Mierda-murmuró-Ojala no quede una puta cicatriz -espetó- ¡Maldita sea! Sigue rojo.

-Estoy bien.

En fin, había tratado a tiempo la quemadura.

-¿Qué mierda? ¿Que mierda es estar bien para ti? Tu brazo no lo esta, después te quedan horribles cicatrices de quemaduras como las mías.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi? -preguntó sus pupilas reflejaban sorpresa.

-Estoy preocupado por lo que te pasara si te queda una cicatriz ¡A todos les doy asco! No quiero que suceda lo mismo contigo

-A mi no me das asco.

-¡No mientas!

-No miento.

Sus ojos azules brillaban sinceros mientras lo observaba de la misma manera que lo hizo cuando no tenia vendas. Ahora si ya que se puso unas nuevas.

Los ojos de Zack lucían sorprendidos, el agua corría y amortiguaba el sonido alarmante de su corazón; salpicando las gotas en su venda, mojándolas, pero poco le importaba, solo miraba esos ojos que no lo juzgaban, que lo aceptaba tal cual era.

Acerco su rostro sin saber porque, ella no retrocedió. Tampoco como si pudiera, la tenia sujetada del brazo.

Los ojos de la pequeña se cerraron y el asesino entrecerró los ojos pero antes de que sus labios se peguen con los de ella, cayo en la realidad ¿Que demonios? ¿¡Pensaba besarla!?


	14. Chapter 14

Soltó su brazo y se apartó como si nada fuera de lo usual sucediera. La chica parpadeó como saliendo de un trance viendo como Zack estaba ya sentado sobre la mesa y cubiertos sobre su mano.

Golpeó la misma.

-¿¡Ya esta la comida!?-objetó como un niño.

Ella no dijo nada. Mucho menos cuando le sirvió, se sentó y comenzó a comer; únicamente lo miraba como si él le debiera algo y lo esperaba. (Cofbesocof)

Zack haciendose el desentendido halago la comida (Que estaba muy rica)

-Ya estoy lleno-tocándose la panza-Me voy a dormir-bostezando y levantando los brazos,.

El asesino, quería estar lo mas lejos de ella, porque solo hace minutos, en vez de la comida, le iba a devorar la boca.

Dándole la espalda a Ray se dirigio al baño, se lavo los dientes y naturalmente fue a su habitación, mientras sentía su mirada ¿Que mierda quería?

Un beso, pero no lo iba a pedir. Y el no iba a admitir que sabia la respuesta.

Zack estaba tan extrañado (asustado) con su actitud que cuando se acostó, estuvo alerta por unos varios minutos.

Pues claro, la chica no se había ofrecido dormir con él y se había ido a dormir en su propia cama.

No es que quería que ella durmiera con él -cabe aclarar- pero que sea tan tranquila, cuando últimamente era una lunática amorosa, bueno... eso lo asustaba mas de que ella anduviera andando con un tornillo suelto.

Temía despertar y encontrarse desnudo con ella. (¿No le había puesto nada raro a la comida?) ¿Que mierda pensaba?

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que se quedara horas despierto por si ella venia hacia acá, así la sacaba a patadas.

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en los brazos de morfeo.

A la hora siguiente, Ray en puntitas de pie, apareció delante de Zack, quien estaba profundamente dormido.

Se aproximo lo suficiente para que sus labios se tocaran y lo besó, en un beso casto, corto e inexperto. En un beso que le debía y la dejo deseandola cuando Zack no lo realizo. Los labios del asesino estaban rígidos e inmóviles.

Pues claro, el individuo estaba dormido, por eso no pudo evitar sorprenderse la chica, que cuando iba apartarse, Zack la tomó de los dos lados de la cara y profundizo el beso.


	15. Chapter 15

Ray no se esperaba eso, sus ojos azules estaban bien abiertos mientras sentía como su lengua recorría su garganta y le quitaba toda la capacidad de pensar.

—Zack—musitó ella, cuando se separaron por la falta de aire.

—Ray—susurró él, dejando de explorar su boca y sus labios bajando por su níveo cuello. Ella jadeó, arqueándolo para atrás. Zack siguió dejando cortos besos por ahí, destrozo un poco su blusa para armarse paso en su hombro, ahora descubierto—Ray...—volvió a llamar, con deseo, lujuria, pasión. Como alguien que se deja llevar por su instinto y no piensa por un solo momento.

Los ojos del asesino estaban cerrados, solo disfrutando, sintiendo.

—Zack, Zack— sucesivas veces la chica por lo que le estaba sintiendo sentir el "adulto decente" las manos pequeñas, posándolos en su cabello aun un poco húmedo, al haberse bañado y no secarse su cabello el susodicho. Con ese gesto, pidió mas.

El muchacho volvió a besarla, pero en medio de su giro para intercambiar posiciones y que él quede arriba de ella. Abrió los ojos, completamente, al escuchar su nombre, al oír que lo llaman con más claridad, más real. Y vio en la posición en la que se encontró, vio sus manos que están tocando a la chica, vio la cercanía que tiene con Ray.

Preso de la sorpresa, el pánico y nerviosismo, la apartó con un gesto de violencia. Como si no fuera, quien la atrajo de esa manera, hace unos minutos.

—¿Que mierda crees que estás haciendo? —Preguntó con el dorso de su mano cubriendo su boca—¿Me estabas besando? —preguntó como si él fuera el abusado.

¡Maldita sea! Sus labios estaban húmedos como la parte detrás de su cabeza. El podía observarla, por la luz de luna que entraba en la ventana, su perfil, sus ojos que mostraban, impresión y sus labios rosados que se muestran levemente hinchados. Y sobre todo la forma en como estaba ella, despeinada, marcas rojas en su cuello y ese hombro desnudo que deja al descubierto por la ropa que esta desarreglada y un poco rota.

Lo ojos de Zack se dilatan por la revelación.

¡Fue el!

—¿Diablos, fui yo?—objetó sin poder creerlo. Ray asiente y él, esta al borde de romperse la frente contra la pared por lo que hizo.

¡Demonios! ¿¡No era un sueño?! Espetó en su mente. ¡Esa basura de sueño! Replicó.

Insulta en su mente, mientras no deja de mirarla. Observar lo que ha hecho, reprochándose e insultándose con más fuerza por haber soñado eso. Por volverlo realidad.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

¿¡Qué carajo hice!?

Maldición, maldición, maldición.

—¡Zack!—ella gritó.

El aludido, ya había abandonado la escena del crimen.


	16. Chapter 16

Las manos de Zack o estaban sobre su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos furiosos o golpeando la pared.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Aun no lo creía. Era un asesino, pero demonios, jamás creyó que iba asesinar su decencia. Pero, lo hizo en el momento que toco a Ray, y a saber cómo y dónde la toco. Y si era como su sueño...

¡Demonios! Dejó salir a su bestia impura y... No quería rememorar, no quería, pero aun sentía sus labios hinchados y levemente tibios, aun si tenía las vendas podía sentir su calor. Su corazón latía frenético, necesitaba aire, pero justo cuando pensó en salir por la puerta. Ray lo llamó, él escaparía mas rápido solo por oír el sonido de su voz, pero por idiota se dio vuelta y la vio en el mismo estado desarreglado que le ha impuesto.

¡Soy un pedazo de basura violador!

—Cierra la boca—exclamó apuntándola, la otra mano en su boca, sintiéndose asqueado, pero no por el beso. A sí mismo ¿Cómo carajo pudo hacer eso? ¡Puto sueño!—. ¡No digas nada, Ray!

No quería escuchar lo que hizo. Ya sabía, ya sabía.

Ella acató la orden/petición, su boca estaba sellada, pero sus ojos azules y hermosos parecían hablar por ella. Zack se sentía horriblemente incomodo por esa mirada. Dio pasos para atrás, pero lo único que se pudo encontrar fue la pared.

Ray se acercó hacia él, las palmas de Zack se pegaron en la estructura sintiéndose atrapado, ella se puso en puntitas y beso la barbilla que tenía vendas. Lo único que pudo alcanzar si el cuello del joven se arqueaba para adelante. Por reflejo, el asesino la empujo, cayendo la chica al suelo.

—¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso?—cuestionó rojo de la ira y de la vergüenza. Aun agradecía tener las vendas con él—. ¡Hey, háblame! ¿Qué te comieron la lengua? —Y al decir recordó, su lengua en su boca.

Esto lo estaba superando.

No, no, no.

—¡Soy un hombre decente! —exclamó en voz alta—. ¡Y tú ya di algo!

No soportaba el silencio, no soportaba su silencio. El silencio le hacía recordar, imágenes de su subconsciente, la sensación de su cuerpo pegado al de ella, su aliento en su boca, sus labios...

—¿Es que aun puedes ser un hombre responsable? —preguntó Ray, el aludido la miró incognito—. Luego de que me metiste...

¿Le metí? ¿Qué carajo le metí?

Gravemente, alarmándose.

—Tu lengua en mi boca...

—Ah...era eso —suspiró internamente aliviado.

¡Que mierda! Eso seguía estando jodidamente mal.

En el descuido de su batalla mental. Ray se levantó y volvió a aproximarse a él.

—¡Ya deja de acercarte a mí!

Todo estaba mal.

Si Zack tenía (a pesar de la situación) las ganas de besar esa boca.


	17. Chapter 17

Los labios estaban a punto de rozarse, los alientos se mezclaban y los pechos subían y bajaban en un sincrónico movimiento. El contacto visual no se rompía. Zack ya no arqueaba su cuello a tal magnitud para que Ray no llegue a unir sus labios.

Una parte -ya no decente- de él, hasta lo deseaba. Deseaba matarla a besos y hacerla morir de placer, de solo tener ese pensamiento, él pronunciaba cada palabrota, insultante hacia su persona. ¡Maldición! Los pensamientos que tenía no eran nada decentes ¡Decencia no te mueras!

¿Qué mierda le ocurría?

—Bésame —susurró ella, a centímetros de que su petición se cumpliera—. Por favor...

Y su maldita suplica. _"Por favor... bésame"_

Tragó saliva el muchacho, su corazón parecía a punto de salirse de su pecho.

—¡Ya cierra la boca! —exclamó, ya no quería escucharla rogar.

—Mátame —entonces, ella dijo.

Zack se impresionó por lo dicho.

—O bésame.

Sus ojos mirando para arriba, el pecho subiendo y bajando. Ray sentía que podía vivir, si Zack llegaba a sentir lo mismo que ella, quería que sienta lo que su corazón a estado repitiendo.

—Zack —dijo—. Por favor... ámame.

El susodicho, que ya no quería escucharla. Cada cosa dicha, le hacía doler la cabeza, crear una maraña de cosas que no entendía y su corazón debía malinterpretar ¿Amor? ¿Mierda, era amor?

—¡Aléjate! —espetó, pero no pudo empujarle. Su cuerpo no le respondía porque eso no quería—. ¡Eres una niña!

De nuevo dijo que era una pre-adolescente, de vuelta hablo con palabras complicadas que lo confundían más.

—¡Déjame pensar! —dijo, entonces Zack en voz alta, desviando la cara.

—No pienses —la mano pequeña y delgada de Ray, rozando la mejilla vendada—. No pienses como siempre haces.

—¡¿Como que nunca pienso?! —espetó en tono ofendido.

Ray no dijo nada.

Pero, Zack concordó, era cierto. Nunca pensaba, prefería hacer siempre lo que sentía.

¿Por qué, diablos, esta vez era distinto? ¿Por qué, con ella tenía que reprimirse?

"Adulto decente" recordó, pero esta vez ya no le importó. Solo se dejó perder por el brillo de sus ojos azules. Esos que ya no lucían como muerto. Zack es impulsivo y ya no le quedaba un poco de control.

Así que explicaba bien que en sueños la había besado y porque ahora lo deseaba, demonios, mucho hacerlo.

Ray se calló. Zack la calló. Decidió matarla...

A besos.

La tomó del mentón y sus labios la besaron como en el sueño, su lengua metiéndose su boca, suave, despacio, sus lenguas se tocan y las mismas se acarician. Tomó su nuca, profundizando el beso.

La amaba, la amaba, la amaba.

Sabia que mandaba todo a la mierda, pero quería esto. Lo deseaba.

Se separan para respirar y sentir su aliento contra su cara. Ella jadeó al romper el contacto. Él se sonrojó.

—Deja de mirarme así —objetó, Ray estaba inexpresiva—. ¿No es lo que querías?—cuestionó. Ella asintió—. Entonces, sonríe.

Estaba jodidamente mal, pero ¿Por que carajo se sentía tan bien?

Ella sonrió y Zack sin querer resistirse, la volvió a besar, no podía aguantarse las ganas. Él asesino, también era impaciente. Así que... ¿Como podía esperar cinco años? Si solo bastaba un día con ella para que lo ponga en ese estado.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Cinco años después..._


	18. Chapter 18

—¿Que deseaste? —preguntó Zack. Luego de verla soplar las velas de la torta. Dieciocho para ser exactos.

—Te desee —repuso seriamente, además de que quería que fuera su regalo. El asesino tragó saliva visiblemente incomodo ante lo directo de las palabras, pero era la verdad. Él era lo que hace mucho, Ray ha estado esperando.

Al final de cuentas, la relación que tenían ellos dos, solo se limitaba a tomarse la manos, abrazos y besos, hasta ahí. Mil veces tenía que repetirse Zack que era un adulto decente, antes de que se atreva atacarla en cualquier momento. Lo de ese "día", había sido una mancha en su respetable historial.

— Ya soy mayor de edad.

El asesino estaba feliz de oírlo, su sonrisa era torcida.

—Ya no quieres morir ¿Cierto?

—No todavía.

Él sonrió ahora dulcemente, una sensación cálida en su pecho comenzó a extenderse, acercándose a la susodicha. Sus brazos rodeando su estrecha cintura, sus rostros en cercanía.

—Recuerda Ray, eres mi rehén. Todavía no te liberare... estás atada a mí.

Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que lo enamoró. Estaban atados con el hilo rojo del destino.

—Está bien —afirmó antes de que sus labios se unan a los de Zack, en un beso dulce al comienzo para luego subir de intensidad. Las piernas de la joven rodeando la cintura del adulto que tomaba sus muslos con sus vendadas manos, mientras se dirigían a una habitación.

Ya no tenían que contenerse más, los dos eran adultos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Fin]**

* * *

Y el mini-fic ha terminado ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Tengo pensando hacer un capítulo especial (lemon) de lo que ocurrió en la habitación 7u7 (Siento que lo debo) ¿Qué me dicen? Si están en contra, no hay problema, ese capitulo solo aportaría zuckulencia jaja

Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follows =D

¡Nos leemos!

PD: Otro mini-fic de Angels of death va a ser publicado muy pronto… (Espérenlo con paciencia y ansias)


End file.
